HAPPY CHRISTMAS!
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: HGDM fic. Hogwarts is having it's first annual christmas talent show where Hermione sings her heart out for that special someone. Does Draco do the same? I don't know. You have to read it yourself! please read and review! and I'm not good with flamers. so
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen, and Cedric. (Cedric's mouth dropped open) This year, instead of a Christmas feast, we will be doing a Christmas talent show. Now, for those of you who want to join, the sign up sheet will be in your common room. For those of you who do not wish to join the celebration, can go stick their heads down Moaning Myrtle's toilet. Now on with the feast!"

"Are you going to do the talent show Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I can't wait! How about you two? Are you guys going to do the talent show?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"I am." Harry said.

"Well I'm not. I think it's stupid." Ron said with a mouth full of pudding.

"Ronald just doesn't want to do it 'cause he can't sing." Hinny said. Ron glared at her.

Christmas came so fast. Everyone was filing into the Great Hall, which the four tables turned into a thousand chairs. The staff table turned into a stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and Cedric. (Cedric scowled) I thank you all for coming here tonight. Now, will our host please come to the stage? Aw, here you go miss." Dumbledore gave the microphone to Luna.

"The first singer for tonight will be, Harry Potter." She said in her dreamy voice. Harry ran up the stage as everyone applauded.

You better watch out 

_**You better not cry**_

_**You better not pout**_

_**I'm telling you why**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**He's making a list**_

_**He's checking it twice**_

_**He's gonna find out**_

_**Who's naughty or nice**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**He sees you when you're sleeping**_

_**He knows you're awake**_

_**He knows if you've been bad or good**_

_**So be good for goodness sake**_

_**You better watch out**_

_**You better not cry**_

_**You better not pout**_

_**I'm telling you why**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**The kids in girl and boy land**_

_**Will have a jubilee**_

_**They're gonna build a toyland**_

_**All around the Christmas tree**_

_**You better watch out**_

_**You better not cry**_

_**You better not pout**_

_**I'm telling you why**_

_**Santa Clause is coming to town**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**Santa Claus is coming**_

_**Santa Claus is coming**_

_**Santa Claus is coming**_

_**To town (hold note)**_


	2. Chapter 2

The audience applauded as Harry got off the stage.

"Tank you Harry, that was wonderful. Our next singer is Nevielle Longbottom." The crowd sniggered, but clapped politely. He started to sing. Surprisingly he had a good voice.

O holy night The stars are brightly shinning It is the night of our dear savior's birth 

_**Long lay the world**_

_**In sin and error pining**_

_**Till he appeared**_

_**And the soul left it's worth**_

_**A thrill of hope**_

_**The weary world rejoices**_

_**For yonder breaks**_

_**A new and glorious morn**_

_**Fall on your knees**_

_**O hear the angels voices**_

_**O night divine**_

_**O night when Christ was born**_

_**O night divine, o night**_

_**O night divine**_

_**A thrill of hope**_

_**The weary world rejoices**_

_**For yonder breaks**_

_**A new and glorious morn**_

_**Fall on your knees**_

_**O hear the angels voices**_

_**O night divine**_

_**O night when Christ was born**_

_**O night divine (holds note)**_

_**O night**_

_**O night (holds note)**_

_**O night divine (holds note)**_


	3. Chapter 3

The audience exploded into applauds. The crowd was cheering, "Nevielle! Nevielle!"

"Well done Nevielle. That was magnificent! Well, our next singer is Ginny Weasley." The crowd applauded politely.

In Excelsis Deo Hark! The herald angels sing Glory to the new born king 

_**Peace on Earth and mercy mild**_

_**God and sinners reconciled**_

_**Joyful all ye nations rise**_

_**Join the triumph of the skies**_

_**With angelic host proclaim**_

_**Christ is born in Bethlehem**_

_**Hark! The herald angels sing**_

_**Glory to the newborn king**_

_**To the newborn king**_

_**In Excelsis Deo**_

_**Gloria (hold long note)**_

_**In Excelsis Deo**_

_**Hark! The herald angels sing**_

_**Glory to the newborn king**_

_**Peace on Earth and mercy mild**_

_**God and sinners reconciled**_

_**Joyful all ye nations rise**_

_**Join the triumph of the skies**_

_**With angelic host proclaim**_

_**Christ is born in Bethlehem**_

_**Hark! The herald angels sing**_

_**Glory to the newborn king**_

_**To the newborn king**_

_**In Excelsis Deo**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Well sung Ginny. Our next singer is Draco Malfoy." Draco got up on the stage. There were whispers amoung the crowd. The music started, the crowd became silent.

Joy to the world 

_**The Lord is come**_

_**Let Earth receive her king**_

_**Let every heart prepare him room**_

_**And heaven and nature sing**_

_**And heaven and nature sing**_

_**And heaven and heaven and nature sing**_

_**Joy to the world**_

_**The Lord is come**_

_**Let Earth receive her king**_

_**Let every heart prepare him room**_

_**And heaven and nature sing**_

_**And heaven and nature sing**_

_**And heaven and heaven and nature sing**_

_**Joy to the Earth**_

_**The savior reigns**_

_**Let men their song employs**_

_**While fields and floods**_

_**Rocks, hills, and plains**_

_**Repeat the sounding joy**_

_**Repeat the sounding joy**_

_**Repeat, repeat the sounding joy**_

_**Joy to the world**_

_**All the boys and girls**_

_**Joy to the people everywhere you see**_

_**Joy to you and me**_

_**Joy to the world all the boys and girls**_

_**Joy to the people everywhere you see**_

_**Joy to you and me**_

_**He rules the world**_

_**With truth and grace**_

_**And make the nations prove**_

_**The glory of his righteousness**_

_**And wonders of his love**_

_**And wonders of his love**_

_**And wonders, wonders of his**_

_**Joy to the world**_

_**All the boys and girls**_

_**Joy to the people everywhere you see**_

_**Joy to you and me**_

_**Joy to the people everywhere you see (hold long note)**_

_**Joy to you and me (hold long note)**_


	5. Chapter 5

When Draco finished, the crowd stayed silent. Draco just shrugged. He was just about to walk off stage, when the crowd burst into applause.

"I'm in shock. That was excellent. Bravo! Well our next singer, or should I say singers, are, Fred and George Weasley!"

Grandma got ran over by a reindeer Walking home from our house Christmas Eve You can say there's no such thing as Santa But as for me and grandpa we believe She'd been drinking to much eggnog 

And we begged her not to go

But she forgot her medication

And she staggered out the door into the snow

When we found her Christmas morning

At the scene of the attack

She had hoof prints on her forehead!

And incriminating claw marks on her back

Grandma got ran over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and grandpa we believe

Now we're all so proud of grandpa

He's been taking this so well

Sitting in there watching football

Drinking beer and playing cards with cousin Mel

It's not Christmas without grandma

All the family dressed in black

And we just can't help but wonder

Should we open up the gifts or send them back? (send them back!)

Grandma got ran over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and grandpa we believe

Now the goose is on the table

And the pudding made of fig (ah)

And the blue and silver candles

That would just have matched the hair in grandma's wig

I've warned all my friends and neighbors

Better watch out for yourselves!

You should never give a license

To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves

Grandma got ran over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and grandpa we believe

Grandma got ran over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and grandpa we believe


	6. Chapter 6

The crowd exploded with a mixture of laughter and applause.

"That was funny. Harsh, but funny. Next up is Hermione Granger." Hermione walked on stage. She took the mic. from Luna.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Draco Malfoy." The crowd looked taken aback.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas**_

_**Is...you**_

_**I don;t want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There apon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**with a toy on Chjristmas day**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I won't even wish for snow**_

_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_

_**Underneath the misltoe**_

_**I won't make a list and send it**_

_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

_**I won't even stay awake to**_

_**Hear those magic reindeer click**_

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**Baby**_

_**All the lights are shinning**_

_**So brightly everywhere**_

_**And the sound of childrens laughter fills the air**_

_**and everyone is singing**_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me**_

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just want to see my baby**_

_**Stanfding right outside my door**_

_**Oh I just want you for my own**_

_**More thsn youy could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

_**(keep repeating, fade away)**_


	7. Chapter 7

The crowd burst into applause. Most of the girls said, "AWWWW." Draco ran onto the stage.

"That song was for me?" he asked.

"Yes." Hermione. They stared at eachother for a moment. The crowd watched in silence.

"Kiss already!" Someone shouted within the crowd. Draco and Hermione smiled at eachother. They both leaned forward and kissed.

"Let's sing a song, together." Draco said.

"Ok."

_**There is more to this time of year**_

_**Then sleigh bells and holly**_

_**Misltoe and snow**_

_**Those things will come and go**_

_**Don't look inside a stocking**_

_**Don't look under a tree**_

_**The one thing we're looking for**_

_**Is we can't see**_

_**Far more precious than silver**_

_**And more splended than glod**_

_**This is something to treasure**_

_**But is something we can't hold**_

_**As long as there's Christmas**_

_**I truely believe**_

_**That hope is the greatest**_

_**Of the gifts we'll recieve**_

_**Will recieve**_

_**As we all pray together**_

_**It's a time time rejoice**_

_**And though we may look different**_

_**We'll all sing with one voice (hold note)**_

_**As long as there's Christmas**_

_**I truely believe**_

_**That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll recieve**_

_**As long as there's Christmas**_

_**We'll all be just fine**_

_**A star shines above us**_

_**Hermione: Lighting your way**_

_**Draco: And mine**_

_**Hermione: a love**_

_**Draco: lights our way**_

_**Hermione: you know I will**_

_**As long as there's Christmas**_

_**I truely believe**_

_**That hope is the greatest**_

_**Of the gifts we'll recieve**_

_**As long as our guiding star**_

_**Shines above**_

_**There'll always be Christmas**_

_**So there'll always will be the time**_

_**When the world is filled with peace**_

_**And love**_

**_They ended with another kiss._**

**_HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!_**


End file.
